In a known control apparatus of this type (German Auslegeschrift No 1,220,200), where the limit stop is displaced immediately after starting, by means of the supply pressure generated at that time, into its terminal position which limits the full-load setting, the supply quantity adjustment member can proceed only into a firmly set, constant starting position as a result of the terminal position previously effected by the return spring upon engine shutoff. This starting position must be adjusted to an additional-quantity setting which exceeds the full-load position in order to assure a smooth cold start; however, when the engine is warm, this is no longer needed and unnecessarily increases fuel consumption and above all causes a puff of smoke which impermissibly increases the emission values.
Another apparatus is also already known (British Pat. No. 529,671) whose limit stops, which are displaceable in accordance with temperature, reduce the starting position designed for the cold engine down to the full-load position. These stops have the disadvantage, however, when they are mechanically actuated, that the regulator rod of the injection pump is not limited to the full-load position until the engine has attained its full operating temperature; and when there is a sudden drop in rpm (stalling mode), then the additional starting quantity which exceeds the permissible full-load quantity can also be injected during the driving mode, which leads to excessive and impermissible smoke formation in the engine. An electrically controlled variant embodiment of these known controls enables a limitation during the driving mode to the full-load quantity, this limitation being controlled electrically and in accordance with temperature. However, the technical expenditure is very high; when there are interruptions in the supply of current to the associated electromagnet, the additional starting quantity can no longer be controlled; and the magnetic armature, which is embodied with play for reasons of function, cannot be used as a full-load stop.
A further control appartus is also known, in which the limit stop is pivotable about a bearing axis which is disposed in a displacement direction of the limit stop by means of a control member operating in accordance with, for example, the charge pressure of the engine, and thus the limit stop varies the position of the full-load stop. In order to permit an additional starting quantity, this limit stop is displaceable in the direction of its axis; however, a reduction of the starting position controlled by the limit stop in accordance with the operating temperature of the engine or with the ambient temperature is also impossible in this apparatus.